monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Terror in Madread
'Terror in Madread '-'' Streszczenie Fabuła 'Prolog' : Był taki czas, niedawno temu. Pełen balów i przyjęć. Jednak ten dzień był wyjątkowy. Młoda smoczyca siedziała w swej komnacie. Miała na sobie piękną i długą suknię. Jej krótkie, ciemne włosy okalały jej kamienną i niczym nie wzruszoną twarz. Mimo stwarzanych pozorów była szczęśliwa. Ten dzień był dla niem najważniejszą chwilą w całym życiu. Dziś oficjalnie miała się odbyć jej koronacja, w jej posiadanie miała dziś wejść korona marzeń, dzięki której mogło spełnić się jej największe marzenie. Legenda głosi, że owa korona zabłyśnie na głowie prawowitej następczyni tronu. : - Pani, już czas... - do komnaty weszła pokojówka, pochyliła głowę i niepewnie zwóciła się do przyszłej władczyni. : Kobieta nic nie oodpowiedziała, wstała i udała się za służącą. Jej długa suknia ciągnęła się po wypolerowanej posadzce, przez ramię miała przerzuconą błękitną szarfę wykończoną złotymi nićmi i kryształami. Szła wzdłuż długiego korytarza, musiała się śpieszyć, zaraz zacznie się uroczystość. Smoczyca przyśpieszyła kroku, pot zaczął spływać po jej porcelanowej cerze. Po chwili, była tuż przed ogromnymi drzwiami. Odetchnęła z ulgą, a strażnicy otworzyli jej drzwi. Wtem rozległ się dżwięk harfy. Wszystkie spojrzenia były skierowane na nią. Powolnym krokiem kroczyła po czerwonym dywanie zdobionym złotymi nićmi i licznymi wzorkami. Podążały za nią dwie kobiety, rozrzucały po dywanie białe róże na znak harmonii i pokoju. Na końcu sali znajdowało się podwyższenie. Stał na nim złoty i lśniący podest, zaś na nim był szklany, magiczny klosz, który chronił błękitnej korony, mieniącej się blaskiem trzynastu diamentów. Smoczyca weszła ostrożnie po schodkach. Podszedł do niej niski i pulchny mężczyzna odziany w lśniącą szatę. Kobieta uklęknęła, a on położył na jej głowie koronę. Każdy diament lśnił przenikającym blaskiem. Wszyscy zebrani klaszczeli i wiwatowali na cześć nowej królowej. Jednak to nie mogło trwać wiecznie... Na salę balową wbiegła kobieta przyodziana w czarną, poszarpaną pelerynę. Korona spoczywająca na głowie władczyni, w jednym momencie przestała świecić. : - Ona nie jest prawdziwą królową! - tajemnicza dama zdjęła z głowy kaptur. - Korona... Należy do mnie! : - Straże! Ratujcie królową!- kapłan wydał rozkaz, tuż po chwili wokół klęczącej kobiety stało grono strażników, po czym wyprowadzili ją z sali. Korona spadła z hukiem na lśniącą posadzkę. Strugi słonych łez spłynęły po policzku królowej. : Ale nikt nie wie co wydarzyło się naprawdę... : Legenda o koronie marzeń głosi, że po koronacji ostatniej królowej została skradziona, a wszystkie zawarte w niej diamenty zniknęły i tylko prawowita następczyni tronu, a zarazem osoba o czystym sercu i dobrych intencajch może odnaleźć koronę i przywrócić dawny blask smoczej dynastii. A żeby to zrobić, musi wykazać się cechami godnymi prawdziwej księżniczki. Ale... Co jeśli to w rękach Amelie leży obowiązek odnalezienia korony? : Koniec roku szkolnego już za pasem. Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka - wraz z radą pedagogiczną - jak co roku zorganizowała ogromne przedsięwzięcie jakim jest upiorna wymiana. Upiory i upiorki z całego świata zjeżdżali się do Salem w Oregonie, aby przez dwa tygodnie poczuć smak życia w Straszyceum - szkole dla utalentowanych, wyróżniających się i... innych! Blair DeGhoul postanowiła opuścić na ten czas mury Monster High i udać się w swe rodzinne strony - do Madrytu. Amelie Muroame wraz z San-Hee Yumehą postanowiły zostać w Straszyceum, oczekując na powrót gargulicy. Oprócz tego, że kilka uczniów opuściło szkołę, kilkoro także przybyło, a wśród nich - Priya, potomkini mściwego, indyjskiego demona - Rakszasa. Wieść o przybyciu nowej, hinduskiej uczennicy szybko rozeszła się po całej szkole. Priya zaledwie w ciągu kilku dni zdobyła ogromną popularność wśród szkolnej populacji. Owa wiadomość szybko dotarła do San-Hee - duszki będącej zawsze na bieżąco ze wszystkimi nowinkami i wieśćmi ze Straszyceum. Dziewczyna była zachwycona pochodzeniem nowej koleżanki z klasy. Jednak Amelie nie była pozytywnie nastawiona do nowo przybyłej upiorki. : Był to 13 czerwca, piątek. Nasza smoczyca jeszcze głęboko spała, promienie czerwcowego słońca dobijały się do rozszczelnionego okna, a światło odbijające się od szyby padało na różane policzki smoczycy. Kąciki jej malinowych ust układały się w uśmiech. Cisza i spokój - to czego Amelie najbardziej potrzebowała. Tą sielską atmosferę przerwała Victoria Chainsmeow - przyjaciółka Amm. : - Amelie! WSTAWAJ! - kotka odruchowo uderzyła dziewczynę w twarz poduszką, z której wyleciało mnóstwo piór. : - Jeszcze pięć minut... - smoczyca naciągnęła na głowę kołdrę. : - Spóźnisz się! - Tori nachyliła się nad nią i krzyknęła jej do ucha. : Amelie jakby na zawołanie podniosła się z łóżka, otworzyła ze zdziwieniem swe seledynowe oczy i złapała się za głowę. : - Żartujesz! To jest... dzisiaj!? - smoczyca nie czekając na odpowiedź, przywdziała szlafrok, ubrała kapcie i zaczęła swą poranną pieęgnację. Pobiegła do łazienki i umyła kły. Jednym, szybkim ruchem ręki otworzyła szafkę i wyciągnęła z niej zielony grzebień, szybko przeczesała włosy i wróciła do swojej towarzyszki. W tym pośpiechu nie zdołała zauważyć, że nadal ma swą różową szczoteczkę do zębów w ustach. Miętowa piana spływała jej po brodzie. : - Tak! Zaczęło się dziesięć minut temu. Wszyscy już się zebrali na dziedzińcu! - duszka ze stresu krązyła w powietrzu. : - A gdzie jest Blair i San-Hee? : - Mówiłam, wszyscy poszli na dziedziniec. : Zimny pot spływał po karku Amelie. Podbiegła do komody, wyciągnęła byle jaką koszulkę i poszła się przebrać, zarzuciła na ramiona bluzę i napiła się wody gazowanej ze swojego turkusowego słoika. Nie zważając na to, że jej pokój teraz przypominał pobojowisko, zamknęła drzwi i czym prędzej zeszła po schodach, wprost na dziedziniec. Po kilku chwilach, obie dziewczyny były na zewnętrz. Amelie wodziła wzrokiem za Blair. Zauważyła jej kamienną sylwetkę w odjeżdżjącym autokarze. Podbiegła trochę i pomachała. Blondwłosa gargulica uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odmachała przyjaciółce. : - Witam wszystkich serdecznie! - pani dyrektor weszła na mównicę. - Chciałabym powitać wszystkich nowoprzybyłych w naszej szkole. Jestem pewna, że będziecie się tu dobrze czuć. Nasi uczniowie z pewnością zadbają o Wasze bezpieczeństwo i o to, abyście dobrze się tu czuli. : Po apelu, Amelie chciała na powrót udać się do dormitorium i spać przez resztę dnia, jednak gdy tylko się odwróciła, stała przed nią upiorka o brązowych włosach, błękitnych oczach i dość ciemnej skórze. : - Cześć, ty jesteś Amelie, tak? Nazywam się Priya i pochodzę z Indii, miło mi Cię poznać. Pani dyrektor kazała mi do Ciebie przyjść, ponoć masz mi pokazać szkołę! - dziewczyna z uśmiechcem na ustach wyciągnęła rękę, całą ozdobioną henną, w stronę Amelie : - Aha... - smoczyca przetarła oczy ze zmęczenia i uściskała dłoń hinduski. - Dasz mi kilka minut? Muszę się trochę ogarnąć... - dziewczyna przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła. : - Oczywiście! - Priya uśmiechnęła się promienne, odsłaniając krystalicznie białe uzębienie. Nowa uczenica oddaliła się kawałek i pomachała do seledynowookiej. : Amelie ze skwaszoną miną patrzyła na odchodzącą hinduskę. Po tej krótkiej rozmowie była w stanie stwierdzić, że nie będą się za dobrze dogadywać, źle jej z oczu patrzyło. Smoczyca udała się do dormitorium, ponownie otworzyła komodę w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich ubrań i spięła pojedyncze kosmyki swoich włosów z tyłu głowy. San-Hee siedziała na swoim łóżku i wymieniała kliszę w swoim aparacie, była tak zaabsorbowana swoim zajęciem, że najprawdopodobniej nawet nie zauważyła swojej współlokatorki. : - Widziałaś gdzieś moją bransoletkę? - spytała, szperając w swojej szafce. : - Którą? Masz ich mnóstwo - odparła. : - Powiedziała ta, która kolekcjonuje karty pamięci. - Amelie przeszukiwała całą szafkę w celu odnalezienia tej jedynej bransoletki, jednak jej poszukiwania na nic się nie zdały. Zamiast swej ulubionej bransoletki znalazła mały kryształ, który zalśnił w jej dłoni. : - San-Hee? To twoje? - smoczyca pokazała brylant swojej przyjaciółce. : - Nie... Ale jest bardzo ładny, a tak poza tym, to w jaki sposób jakaś moja rzecz wylądowałaby w twojej szafce? - duszka zaakcentowała słowo "twojej". - Nie przypominam sobie, abym w ostatnim czasie opuszczała swoją powłokę cielesną, aby buszować w twoich rzeczach. Chociaż... może... : - Tego to nawet ja nie wiem, a nie przypominam sobie, ażebym kupowała coś takiego. - Amelie uważnie przyglądała się przedmiotowi z każdej strony, zawiązała kryształ na sznurku i zawiesiła go na szyi. : Smoczyca pożegnała się z San-Hee i wyszła przed szkołę. Rozejrzała się, jednak nigdzie nie było Priyi. Po kilku minutach, hinduska znalazła się na dziedzińcu. : - To co? Idziemy? - Priya uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a Amelie pokiwała niechętnie głową w odpowiedzi. : - Hmm, to co chcesz zobaczyć najpierw? - spytała smoczyca, aby zacząć rozmowę. : - Przekąsiłabym coś. Macie tu jakąś kawiarnię? Albo automat z ekologicznymi przekąskami? : - Kawiarnię? Nie, nie, nie. Ale jest stołówka. Dziś w ofercie są straszysmoothie z truskawek. - dziewyczny udały się w kierunku stołówki. Smoczyca całą drogę milczała. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że nowa upiorka coś ukrywa. Nie widziała co ma o tym myśleć. Może tylko jej się wydaje, że jest niemiła? Postanowiała dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej. Jakiś czas później, Amelie usiadła z hinduską przy stoliku. Priya mieszała słomką w szklance zapełnionej po brzegi truskawkowym straszysmoothie. Smoczyca zaś jadła rogalika w kształcie robaczka z polewą karmelową i groszkami w kształcie gałek ocznych. : - A więc, pochodzisz z Indii? - Amelie zgodnie ze swoim planem dopytywała się o możliwie wszystkie rzeczy, które by ją interesowały, przy tym nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń. : - Tak, ale mój tata bardzo często podróżował w celach zawodowych. Jest szefem ogromnej korporacji. Zawsze mnie zabierał ze mną. Do tej pory uczyłam się w domu, ale ostatnio mój tatko zdecydował, że lepiej by było dla mnie jakbym integrowała się z innymi upiorami. Nie wiem o co mu chodzi, ale podoba mi się tu. Wszyscy są tacy mili i przyjaźni. - kolejna informacja - Priya jest wygadana. W ten oto sposób, Amelie nie musiała się zbytnio wysilać, hinduska sama jej o wszystkim opowiedziała. - A ty? Jak tu trafiłaś? : - To dość długa historia. Od małego mieszkałam w Polstrachu, w Gryzopie. Szkoła nie była zbyt przychylna w stosunku do mnie, a zwłaszcza inni uczniowie. Kiedy nadszedł czas, aby rozpocząć naukę w liceum, postanowiłam uczyć się tutaj. Poznałam tu wiele świetnych osób i wierzę w to, że ty też się szybko odnajdziesz w nowym otoczeniu. : - A to ciekawe... - Priya "niechcący" przewróciła szklankę. Cała jej zawartość rozlała się po stoliku, koktajl razem z kawałkami truskawek płynął w kierunku nowych, jeansowych spodni smoczycy. Kryształ na jej szyi zalśnił jasnym blaskiem, tak jak wtedy kiedy go po raz pierwszy dotknęła. : - Crystal Solvenda! - Amelie nieświadomie wykrzyczała te słowa, na jej dłoni pojawiła się magiczna, różowa tarcza. Nie było ani śladu po rozlanym smoothie. Spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów były skierowane na siedzące przy stoliku upiorki. W kolejce stały Poppy, Ally, Miusa oraz Brie. Ośmiorniczce opadła szczęka z wrażenia, a jedna z jej macek podniosła jej podbródek, zamykając usta. : : Amelie całą noc się kręciła, ściągając białe, zdobione prześcieradło. Miała koszmary. San-Hee już dawno spała, jej chrapanie jeszcze bardziej uniemożliwiało spokojny sen smoczycy. Po godzinie, dziewczynie udało się zasnąć. Śniła jej się jej matka oraz ojciec. W tle rozbrzmiewała cicha melodia, jakby pochodząca z pozytywki. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbowała się zbliżyć do nich, rozpływali się w powietrzu i pojawiali w innym miejscu, zdawało jej się, że ją wołają. - Czekajcie! - podbiegła do nich, po czym tuż przed nią, na miejscu jej rodziców pojawiła się jej babcia odziana w piękną i majestatyczną suknię. Była niebywale wysoka. Teraz nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że jest bóstwem. - Babcia...? - na jej głowie spoczywała lśniąca i połyskująca korona z mnóstwem diamentów. Wokół niej rozprzestrzeniała się świetlista łuna. - To już Twój czas kochanie... - powiedziała tajemniczo kobieta, po czym zdjęła z głowy koronę i skierowała do dołu, przymierzając się do tego, aby położyć ją na głowie wnuczki. Gdy diadem był coraz bliżej, kobieta zniknęła, tak samo jak rodzice smoczycy. Amelie czuła się samotna. Bez rodziny, bez najlepszej przyjaciółki. 'Część 2 - Niespotykane zdarzenie' Ze snu wyrwał ją dźwięk budzika, stojącego na szafce nocnej, tuż koło łóżka. San-Hee nie było w pokoju, co nie było do niej podobne, bo zazwyczaj bardzo długo zajmowało jej zwleczenie się z łożka. Pomimo to, duszyca zostawiła na łóżku zgiętą na pół kartkę z napisem "Dla Amelie". Smoczyca zaciekawiona, otarła ospale powieki i podeszła do łóżka przyjaciółki, po czym wzięła kartkę do ręki i zaczęła czytać: ''"Hej kochana! Wybacz, że zostawiłam Cię samą w pokoju, ale musiałam coś załatwić. Możemy się spotkać o 13 na stołówce? '' ''Twoja San-Hee, hihi!" Amelie odłożyła kartkę na miejsce i zajęła się innymi sprawami. Na początek dnia sprawdziła swojego Strachbooka, czy może nie ma jakichś wieści od Blair. W powiadomieniach pustka, w wiadomościach też. Zaś koło ikony znaczającej wysłane zaproszenia do grona znajomych, widniał mały, czerwony prostokąt z białą liczbą 1 pośrodku. Z ciekawości, smoczyca otworzyła Postacie Soundtrack Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Amity.Gala